


意外

by Alessandro_R2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandro_R2/pseuds/Alessandro_R2
Summary: 这是一次意外，就在Sam回家的路上，他遇见了看起来有些不对劲的Castiel…
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	意外

Sam今天做家教的地方一个小区里。才到晚上九点半，周围的商铺就已经收摊了，只有几个杂货店在黑暗中点着一盏昏暗的灯，孤独地守在路边。  
  
Sam其实很不喜欢这份家教，尤其不喜欢穿过这个夜色下阴暗的小道，这使他不禁害怕小丑的出没。但是因为酬劳还不错，而且家长对他很客气，两个月下来也就习惯了。走着走着就已经穿过了大半个巷子，Sam加快了脚步，接下来只要穿过前面那条弯弯曲曲的小道就可以去站台等公车了。他望着不远处的巷子，早已适应黑暗的眼睛却看到巷子里站了一个人。  
  
Sam咽的喉头动了动，他只能继续走下去，这条巷子是去车站的必经之路。要知道，Dean还在家等他，于是他脚下的动作慢慢加快，希望能够早些离开这条小巷。  
  
“Sam…我等你很久了。”  
  
Sam听到这有些熟悉的嗓音，脚下的动作一顿，他知道，这是他哥哥的好友，Castiel的声音。  
  
“为什么你会在这里等我，Cass？”  
  
Sam感觉到了什么，不祥的危险慢慢从毛孔里渗出来，浑身冷汗涔涔。他缩了缩身体，远处的灯光照在他苍白的脸上，惊慌失措的表情正使处于黑暗处Cass看得十分清楚。  
  
Sam的第六感令他发觉了Cass的不对劲。  
  
“我……我不知道。”，Cass的脸上是少见的不知所措。“那酒，酒……我不知道，Sam……我好难受……“  
  
从没经历过这一切的天使，睁大着眼显得无辜又可怜。之后便软乎乎的倒在Sam怀里。Sam甩甩头使自己忽略那种不对劲感，看了看倒在自己怀里的Cass，平时十分正经的Cass的表情充满了情欲和迷茫。  
  
Sam低头看向Cass，光照在Cass的脸上，天使原本漂亮的蓝色眼瞳，蒙着一层水雾。Sam看着他的眼睛，失神了一会，他有些想吻上去的冲动，但他很快克制住了自己，因为Cass看上去确实很难受。  
  
他确实难受坏了，Sam这样想着。  
  
他知道，这附近有一家小的旅馆，也许可以供他休息。于是他想要将怀中小巧的天使抱起来，但这醉酒的天使似乎并不安分。Sam将刚将手搭在他的膝盖处，便感到后颈上有些湿热，还有些发痒。  
  
他抬起头，Castiel顺着他的动作，环住他的肩，从后颈一路吻到喉结。这不像是Cass会做的，Sam突然想起这附近有家小有名气的gay吧，但Cass接下来的动作不允许他想下去了。Castiel从喉结吻到锁骨，Sam的衬衫打断了他的动作。Castiel只觉得这可恶的衬衫阻碍了他，于是他松开一只手，用力地撕开了Sam的衬衫。  
  
这下Sam确实无法控制自己的冲动了，他清楚地感到自己的下体在勃/起。  
  
Castiel依旧亲吻着他，挑动着他的情欲。  
  
细碎的吻落在脸颊，有些痒，Cass像沙漠中求水的旅人，而这吻，这抚摸，远远不够，他体内的火烧着，要燃断每一丝理智。碍事的风衣在吻中被脱下，不知丢在哪个昏暗角落。舌探入唇齿，搅进口腔交缠。  
  
不够，还不够，远远不够。

倏地，Sam的右手猛地托住Cass的后脑，左手拦腰拥住Cass，人更贴近。被个男人控住身体，这使小天使一下子乱了阵脚，嘴里是纯男性的味道，淡淡的清香，唇舌柔韧而极具占有欲。Castiel有些迷茫，这是他从未有过的体验。他感到Sam的舌头在他的嘴里扫荡着，嘴里的软肉被舌头冲击着，他的舌头和Sam的舌头交缠着，甚至Sam将他的舌头吸入自己的口腔戏弄。  
  
太热了…  
  
Castiel这样想着，一手扶着Sam的肩一手解开自己身上的衣服，大片的皮肤裸露在空气中，非但没有给他降温，反倒让他更加燥热。Sam抚摸着Cass的背脊，从后颈顺着脊柱一路摸下去，当他摸到肩胛附近时，怀中的天使不安分地扭动一下。  
  
也许就是这里。  
  
Sam这样想着，将手覆上Cass的肩胛，用手指轻轻摩挲着，拿他那有着薄茧的手指蹭着Cass的肩胛。Castiel感受到一种奇妙的酥麻感，他感到放在他背上的手是那么的滚烫。但在他无法忍受前，那只手又再次下移。他将手滑到Castiel的臀部，慢慢绕到他的腹部，将碍事的裤子解开，他抚摸上Castiel已经完全勃/起的性器，轻轻摩挲着。  
Cass呼吸都乱了起来，他一边喘气一边扭动身体，消弥这陌生的酥痒，却不知道他动得越厉害，快感越强烈，天使显然是从未经历过人事，不一会儿他就趴在Sam身上，浑身潮红，低低地呻吟。性器在他手中冲撞，唇齿缝隙露出呻吟，粉红情潮蔓过全身，Sam细细舔湿手指，探进他从未被开发过的紧致小穴。  
  
“好疼。”Castiel带着哭腔发出声音。  
  
暗巷外有人经过，步迈声传来。Cas死死收住呻吟，小穴下意识紧夹体内那两根手指。  
  
“很快就会好起来的，Cass。”  
  
Sam在他的耳边回应，手上的动作仍在继续。他搅动着小穴里的手指，让他的手指染上充足的肠液，然后缓缓退出这两根手指。Castiel感受着体内的异物退去，瞬间放松下来，喘着气，他很热，他太热了。这种奇怪的感觉让他微微清醒。但不容他多想，Sam第三根手指也加入了，在Cass的肠液的润滑下，所受到的阻隔也小的多，但这仍让初经人事的Castiel疼痛地微微颤抖，他用他的手指抓着Sam的脊背，喉间发出压抑地痛呼。  
  
Castiel的身体在轻颤，他的眉头一直紧锁，刚才还微张的嘴唇已经被他咬得泛白。渐渐的，Castiel适应了身后的异物感，他用那双灰蓝色的眼睛凝望着Sam，大口大口喘息着，嘴唇嫣红、湿润。Sam放轻了动作，手指周围的内壁紧致柔软，简直就像被炽热的口腔包裹一样。痛被痒取代，引出空虚的不满，Sam低头衔住他挺立乳尖，Cass自己碰着前端，一声一声愉悦的呻吟，巨大的欲望折磨得要疯掉。他的唇讨好的蹭过去，甜腻滚热。  
  
“进入我，Sam。”  
  
Sam不再满足单纯的爱抚，一直在忍着欲望，在听到Cass的声音之后，便不再忍耐，分身顶在他后庭上一鼓作气刺了进去，动作太快Castiel不自禁地抽搐了一下，阳具很大，但进入时并没给他带来太大的伤害，有些肿胀，但更多的是快感，那是自慰达不到的感觉。从未体验过的快感要将天使击跨，在天堂里，他的父，他的兄弟们，没有人说过教过这一切。

主的战士在凡人怀里软了腰。  
用宣扬禁欲的声呻吟耽于欲。  
本该吐出圣经的口宣扬背德。  
  
Sam在他耳边雄兽一样喘息，药物作用下他腿酸软，被压到墙上狠狠操弄，体内的巨物顶到他敏感点，身体随着他的节奏起伏，背部裸露的嫩肉擦到墙上留下血痕，痛，但能带起更深的欲，Cass紧紧咬着他的。

该死的，堕落的感觉要命的棒。  
  
纯洁的天使在此刻被强烈的快感拉入名为欲望的炼狱,双腿不由自主的紧紧环住Sam的腰,让巨物进入的更加容易。肠壁剧烈收缩,把侵入后庭的巨物紧紧包裹起来,前端的也被刺激的流泪,粉红的乳头因为与衣服的摩擦而敏感地挺立。因为Castiel的剧烈反应，Sam知道他找到了Cass的敏感点，于是Sam有意识的使巨物向那一点冲撞，Castiel被反复顶到了敏感点,他无意识地发出了喘息。  
  
"啊...啊哈...不可以...那里...啊...好棒..."  
  
纯洁的天使在此刻被强烈的快感拉入名为欲望的炼狱,双腿不由自主的紧紧环住Sam的腰,让巨物进入的更加容易。小穴混着肠液一缩一合，天使呻吟越发甜软柔媚，Sam知道他要到了，更用力撞开那缩合小穴，液体随着撞击滴出小穴，滴在地上留下一圈深色痕迹。

“主啊，Sam！”

Cas尖叫他的名字，钉在Sam性器上的身体颤抖着，一股白浊射在小腹。从未体验过的感觉蚀心灼志。他几乎不知道怎样思考，他的大脑沉溺在名为快感的毒药中，他知道这是罪，但是这时的他无法从口中吐露出任何完整的话语了，他也无法在心里向主告解，因为他什么都想不了。Sam依旧没有停止他的动作，他依旧举着他的，继续向更深处推进，Cas已经几乎无法对他的动作做出什么反应了，他只能下意识地扭动着腰身，配合着Sam 的动作。

Sam亲吻着他的脖颈，趁着怀中蓝眼睛天使混乱的时候，肆意抽插着，给自己获取更多的快感。他知道，他很快就要到达顶峰了，他将自己的东西从Cas的小穴里抽出来，搂着天使，将白浊发泄在一边的地上，晕开深色的痕迹。

Castiel从没受过这样的刺激，他将所有的重量都靠在了身边的男人身上，酒醒过后的他并不是他不想立即离开，但他确实无法做到，刚刚发生的一切让他感觉疲倦和无力，当然还有快感。

Sam为Castiel穿好了他的衣服，忍不住又在他有着吻痕的脖颈处再次落下一吻，随后搂着Castiel进入了最近的旅馆。

Castiel早在路上就睡着了。

这一切对他来说也许有些刺激过头了，Sam这样想着，环住身边已经熟睡的男人，闭眼进入了睡眠。


End file.
